


The Night Before the Climb

by EmeraldHero



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Soen no Kiseki/Akatsuki no Megami | Fire Emblem Path of Radiance/Radiant Dawn
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:33:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26309383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeraldHero/pseuds/EmeraldHero
Summary: With all of the responsibly of leading army that is going to fight the goddess Ike finds him self out late at night training. After some convincing from Titania he goes back to his tent for some rest. Upon arriving he find Lethe in his bed and she as a plan to help get his mind off all of the stress.
Relationships: Ike/Lethe (Fire Emblem)
Kudos: 5





	The Night Before the Climb

The sun was cresting over the horizon. By now most everyone had left the training ground. Yet leader of the Grail Mercenaries still found himself there. A hum of his blade rang out as he swung it through the air. Everything would come to a head soon. There was a lot of presser that put on to him. Needing to find an out for that stress why he was here. He had been doing this for the past few weeks. Despite how tired he was late night practiced like this was one of the few things that helped him keep his mind off all the responsibly forced on him. Yet tonight he found that his mind would just begin to wander. Tomorrow they would ascend the goddess. To think that just over 4 years ago he was still just learning to become mercenary. Now he was forced into the role of commander of an army that would fight the goddess. Was it even possible to win? How much fighting would the face before they even got to her? The Black Knight would surely be waiting for him. No, he mustn’t think about that now it would just stress him more. Taking a deep breath, he pushed out those thoughts trying focus on the slices of his blade. However, the sound of armor clanging together distracted him once more. 

“If you keep practicing like that you will pick up bad habits” A voice called from behind him.

Ike payed it no mind and just keep swinging though now with a little more force. A few more moments passed before a heavy sigh could be heard. 

“Ike please you need rest. You have been out here by yourself for the past few days nonstop. You can’t keep working yourself to the bone like this”  
Ike continued to practice 

“Mist is worried about you”

There was a momentary flinch in his swings yet keep going

“Lethe is worried about you”

Hearing that name caused Ike’s blade stopped mid swing. Few people knew about the Lethe and his relationship. It was mainly because beorc laguz relationships were still rather taboo. As much he did not care about what other thought of their relation Lethe was still Lethe. Despite all her growth over years her pride still got in the way. Knowing he could no longer ignore the them he slowly turned around. He was greeted with the sight of Titania. Her long red braided draped over her shoulder. Titania had always been like a second mother to Mist and himself, always looking out for them despite how stubborn they could be.

“I’m sorry, there has just been so much on my mind and I just don’t know how to say it. Practicing like this is the only way for me to get things off my mind.”  
She placed a hand on his shoulder. “We all do but staying up all night training will only tire yourself out. Not to mention you will pick up bad habits that could get you killed”  
Ike knew that she was right. He was just running himself ragged. Yet Underneath all that he was frustrated

“I never asked for this you know.” He Reached out In front of him and made a fist “Being put as the leader of army to fight the goddess. I’m not some fabled hero. I’m just one guy who wants to lead his group of Mercenaries. So why do I have to be put in charge of everything?” 

Looking up at the stars that were now visible in the sky. Ike watched somberly as puffs of hot air from his breath faded into night.

“I can’t answer that for you. All I can do it tell you what I see. You are a strong, reliable young man. You treat everyone with respect and tell things like it is people resonate with that. That is why I believe they want you to lead them. Not everything in life is the way we want it to be. We all must deal with hand we are given. Think on the bright side Ike you may have never met Lethe if things did not play out the way they did” she said giving him a mirthful smile  
A cold breeze blew between them. They stood in there in silence for the few more moments.

“Go get some sleep Ike”

Looking down he gave her a small nod and the two then parted ways. Crunching snow could be heard as Ike found his way back to his tent. A crackling fire with the light chatter could normally be heard when walking through camp. Everyone must have all gone to bed to prepare for the next day. To be blunt it rather unnerved him only more. While he was never really one got involved in the merriment, but it was nice to know that the other got along well. Still it was rather eerie walking through the empty campground. Lifting tent fabric, a wave of warm air rush out hitting him he the face. Thank goodness for that insulating magic to keep the heat in it was freezing outside. A solid thump of boots hitting the ground was quickly muffled on the soft fabric that lined the bottom. Being the general did give him some nicer things even if they were forced on him. As more pieces of armor hit the ground, he noticed a vibrate orange tail hanging from the side of his bed. Moving closer to bed it became clear that Lethe had commandeered his bed. This was not the first time he arrived only to find that his lover sleeping here. He reached a hand down and started to rub her head.

“Hey” he said softly

Her velvet eyes slowly started to come to life. She rolled over from laying on her side so that she is stating up at him.

“Hmmmmm… Ike” she let out yawn “It’s good to see that you. Someone finally talked some sense into you about getting some rest.”

“Yah, still it is hard to get my mind off everything that is going on”

“Well then perhaps I might be able to give you some help” she gave him devious smirk

Within a matter of seconds, she stood just a few inches from him. His face began to flush, it felt as if temperature in the room had rose a few degrees. His eyes started to wander all over her. Her usual green ribbon has been replaced by gold one. On each of her arms was gold colored metallic band. Her breasts were covered a very simple but elegant white bra with gold trim. It was pushing against each other made him want let them loose and massage them. On her waist was a matching pair of panties. As for her legs a pair of similar colored stockings were found. Lethe was never one to dress like this, but he could not deny that he found it hot. He could feel the presser build up below the belt at the sight and closed the space between them. They shared an embraced as their foreheads touch. each other as their lips meet as they shared passionate kiss. Braking apart they started to breath rather heavily. 

“Now then lets give you a little relief from all that stress” 

Slowly she slid down onto her knees. Her hands began to fiddle with his belt buckle of if belt until she was finally able to unclasp it. She pulled at the hem of his pants freeing his cock. Lethe’s tongue started doing circles around the head. Ike started to let out a few grunts and she was going. Once the tip was fully covered in her saliva she started to take it into her mouth. Her rhythm started off slow bobbing up down his length as she savored the taste. 

“Lethe… ahhh… Lethe” 

Her velvet eyes looked up at him for moment.  
"Shlllrrrp."

Her mouth was warm and moistness. It felt so good and her tongue played with him was drove him crazy. More, he needs more. 

“Cahmph!” 

Ike’s hands made his way to the back of her head, fingers intertwining with her orange hair. 

“Mmph hmmmph” 

Her vision began to blur as Ike guided her. The secure seal that she once had now gone. 

“Lethe…… uhhhhh…. I’m going to…. Leeeeethe”

There was feeling that begin to fill her mouth. Ike’s hands let go of her head. She slowly slid off him and started to catch her breath. Strands of saliva still hung between her mouth and his dick. She rested there on her knees her chest was rising and falling in a noticeable faction lit a fire under him. He wanted her. Yes, he wanted her to beg for him. Not wasting anymore time he pushed her down so that she was laying on her back. Lowering himself to her level he grabbed her legs and placed them so that they were resting on his shoulders. His prize though remained covered. It did not remain this way for long as she pulled aside her panties giving him clear access to pussy. Getting a solid grip on her hips Ike pushed forward. Her lips parted easily as if welcoming back an old friend. Once inside though it hugged him with all their might as he started to move.

“Mmmm Ike”

He bent down and gave a few kisses to her neck before picking up the pace.

“Ike IKE IKE PLEASE!”

The tent was filled with the sound of her voice as he rammed into her. Lethe felt her body start to ache. Reaching up she tried to wrap her arm around him. Seeing what she was doing Ike took his from the secure perch of her hip to support her back. He once again leaned down to kiss her. Their lips meet awkwardly trying to keep the rhythm of their hips going.

“Ahhhhhh!”

Lethe pulling out of their sloppy kiss throwing he head back. Her whole body shook as a finally wave of pleasure hit her. Breathing heavily as her vision narrowed, the vibrance in her violet eyes dulling a few shades as she came. She began to catch her breath as Ike gently let her down gently he pulled out of her. 

“Mmmmmm” she whined at the emptiness 

He was not done yet though. Letting her legs down he moved up from her hips till he was at her chest gets. He’s slipped under the straps of bra and lowering it. Her breasts now free he took one in each hand. They fit into his hands perfectly. It was almost like the were made for him chuckling at the though. 

“What are you up to and what is so funny?” she asked mischievously

“Your perfect you know that”

She rolled her eyes at that comment as Ike slowly rolled her breast around in his hands. After play with them for a bit he pushed them together and slide erect length between them between them. He gave himself a nice snug fit as he started to rock back and forth. Her soft mounds felt good against his cock. Doing this was not something he got to do often so he wanted to enjoy every second. However, the moment did not last long. 

“Lethhhee ahhhhhh”

Lethe opened her mouth trying to catch some warm sticky liquid that was landing on her face. When this attempt was rather unsuccessful, she stuck her tongue out hoping to lick up any the landed nearby. Ike now spent did not feel like moving, it would not be the first night the two them slept on the ground after making love. That probably was not the best idea though. Climbing the tower with a sore back did not sound fun. He stood up and she fallowed suit. Her bare hips swaying as she sauntered over to a pile of her clothes. She pulled a cloth from and wiped off her face. Once done she carefully folded it and put it back. Meanwhile, Ike gently got a blanket from a box. He walked up behind her and wrapped her in it. Then he lifted her up placing her on the bed and joined her on the bed. As he lay down Lethe nuzzled up to burring her face in his chest and throwing the blanket over him as well.

“How long has it been since we spent a night like this”

“Too long” 

“So, what was with the lingerie tonight it’s not like you”

“you have not been yourself recently and I was worried. I talked Elincia and she said that this was one of the best way to get through that thick skull of yours. She told that beorc guys find it hot sooooo” a blush crept onto her face

“Well I do… and I’m sorry for worrying you, I have just been overwhelmed by everything that has happened”

“Then stop being such a block head working yourself to death.”

“I learned from the best”

He let out a hearty chuckle to which respond with a pout. A few moments passed before the sound of Lethe’s steady breathing reached his ears. Gently he started to rub the back of her head. A soft purr could be heard coming from her. Oh boy would tease her about that in the morning. Now though it was time sleep. Hopefully Titania would not be to mad at him for staying up latter then he expected.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading I hope you enjoyed. I really do love these two and feel like that they deserve love. I hope that they I am doing them justice. Anyway, I would like to do a longer multi-chapter story with them I just worry that I wont be able to finish it. I do have some plans for some other things in the short term. Also when tagging this I did see an Ike/lethe/lyre tag witch I was surprised at. Looking at though there was nothing there I might do something there at some point just for fun.


End file.
